


Unexpected Visitor

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Knotting, One Night Stands, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: Kagome was supposed to have a quiet Halloween night - alone. That was until the monster in the night came knocking at her door.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like it. I really don't. I just - yeah. Something is off- I don't know. I'm not happy with it, but it's Halloween and I was 10k in so - here it is. Don't throw rocks at me THANK YOU.
> 
> Happy Halloween.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

The dialog from the horror movie was the only sound echoing through the house as Kagome sat comfortably tucked into the couch. Her blue wool blanket covered her entire body, her eyes glued to the screen while she enjoyed the quietness. It was the first time since her teenage years that she had the house to herself. Her brother had a soccer tournament a few hours outside of a city, and her mother and grandfather accompanied him. Of course, her grandpa had no interest whatsoever in soccer, but he wanted to visit a nearby shrine. She picked a wonderful weekend to come home from university. This left her - home alone. The darkness slowly engulfed the sky, and it wouldn’t be long until the full moon shone.

The scary full moon. Her grandfather left some sutras glued to the windows to ‘chase away the evil spirits brought forth by the full moon’. It had taken all of her self-control to not roll her eyes at him. He always believed there was a spirit or a demon out there, waiting to get them. She used to believe in all these tales when she was younger, but as she grew up, she understood it was all fictional. Her grandfather never got to that stage, unfortunately. He also often got worse when Halloween was around the corner. Tomorrow, to be exact. He highly believed that Halloween represented a gateway for demons and other creatures to roam free. As far as she was concerned? It was tales for children. It scared her as much as these supposed horror movies.

Still, the not scary movies beat the alternative; a party filled with frat boys. A party her friend Sango was attending and one she complained Kagome was missing. She needed to get out - and get laid. Granted Sango wasn’t wrong per se, and it had been a long time, but… She didn’t want to have sex with a random frat boy she’d have to see on campus - even if it was for one night and one night only. Sango took it as her not being over her ex, but she was. She was picky. That was all.

Kagome reached out for the popcorn bowl next to her, grabbing a handful before bringing it to her mouth.

Knock knock.

The startling sound caused her to jump, sending the popcorn bowl flying onto the ground. Crap. She palmed at her chest, feeling the racing of her heart as her other hand brushed away her bangs. Who in the world could be knocking at her door at this hour? She wasn’t expecting anyone. Her mother didn’t tell her to expect anyone either… Now, she might not fear demons in the night, but stranger continuously banging on the patio door at this time of the night? That scared her. Her eyes began scanning the room, praying she would find something. There. In the corner were Souta’s baseball glove and a baseball bat. That would do, right? As she hopped to her feet, whoever was at the door banged loudly against it again. Fudge, fudge, fudge. She hurried to grab it and then walked towards the door while trying to catch a glimpse of who was at the door. Sadly, the darkness outside was overpowering, and it rendered her blind to whoever was insisting on coming in.

She took a deep breath, her chest expanding, and wrapped her fingers one by one around the handle. Then, in one swift motion, she jerked it open before adopting a battle stance, her baseball bat high in the air.

Before she swung it at the poor soul on the other side, he spoke. “WAIT!”

She dared to crack open the eyes she had unknowingly closed as she had opened the door and noticed a tall, brown-haired man standing in front of her. He had both of his hands stretched out in front of him, a clear panic shining in his blue eyes. Her grip on the baseball bat tightened, but she didn’t move. Was she about to let a stranger explain what the heck he was doing at her door at this time of night? She was. “Why are you here?”

“I- I don’t have a lot of time to explain.” He got stuck. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He had everything he needed at home, but he hadn’t been able to escape work in time. Now, he was running on what felt like mere minutes and this was his only haven. “This is a shrine, right?” He’d usually be amused at a short girl in pyjama, trying to take him down with a worn-out baseball bat - but not right now.

“Hm, yes.”

“Do you have sutras?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sutras. I saw some on the outside of the house. Do you have more?”

A zealous religious man? A complete basket case? She couldn’t figure out what he was, and at this point, she didn’t think it was safe to entertain his delusion. “Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I’m gonna nicely ask you to go.”

“You don’t understand, I need help.” There was no way he could explain this to her without sounding crazy, and honestly, he didn’t have the time. If someone got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself. The one time he almost broke free, he hurt a friend, and he didn’t need a repeat of that. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him human and he needed to use every minute he had carefully. His internal clock was ticking, his own heart racing at the thought of what was coming. “I need all the sutras you have and… I think I saw a shed, or a well house over there? I need you to lock me in there.”

“I’m sorry, you need me to what?” Basket case. That guy belonged to a nuthouse. “Look - you - you have to go. Or I’ll call the police.”

He bounced off his feet, grinding his lips together. He couldn't get angry - it would rushed it forward and it was the last thing he wanted. He had to keep himself calm, collected. “Look. I know how this looks, okay? But trust me. I need your help or I might hurt someone - and you just - it’s best if I’m locked away.” In his 24 years of life, he had never been outside of his home on a full moon. He had heard the stories, and he didn’t want to wake up the next morning with blood on his hands and a cold body next to him. He had run across the city and this shrine had felt like his only salvation. The sutras had gotten his hopes up. He had to convince this terrified stranger that he was not an escapee from an asylum. How the fuck was he supposed to do that within the next ten minutes?

“Saying you’re gonna hurt someone doesn’t make me wanna help you,” she pointed out. She might be trying to keep a stern lock and a firm tone, but her bare legs were shaking while there was a lump in her throat, preventing her from swallowing the saliva building up in her mouth. Would shutting the door on his face make him go away? Or would it make him angry? A swing of the bat was probably not recommended either…

“I-“ He slammed his hand over his face, dragging it down. “I’m not crazy, okay? I - I’m about a few minutes away from turning into a werewolf.”

Well, if that didn’t confirm he was a complete lunatic, she didn’t know what would.

“I need sutras, I need to be locked away and I need - handcuffs. Do you have any?”

Kagome aimed the baseball bat at him by lowering it. “Please leave.” This time, her voice was breaking while she reeked of desperation. “I’m not letting you come in.” Scared or not though, she would stand her ground.

“Lady - I -“

But he never got to finish his sentence. Instead, he dropped to his knees, pain traveling through his body as his fingers dug into his scalp, the pain spreading like fire through his veins. Not much time… His upper lip curled, showing normal canine - until they weren’t. Under Kagome’s wide eyes, they elongated, transforming into long canines. Fangs. She gasped, her grip weakening, forcing the baseball to hit loudly on the ground as she took a step back. Okay. What the fuck. “Y-You, what are…”

He pulled his hands from his head, gripping at the first thing he could touch, trying to not rip out his hair. His fingers dug into the doorway, the wood splintering under the pressure of his hold. “I- I don’t have much time.”

“Wh-“

“Sutras. Handcuffs. Well house,” he repeated between bathed breaths. He could feel the fire burning inside of him, the rage that was begging to escape. The more time ticked away, the less she looked like a person, and the more she took the shape of prey.

She nodded before dashing for the stairs, repeating his instructions in her head over and over again; sutras, handcuffs, well house. If she kept focusing on that, maybe she would not have the time to go into full meltdown mode. She couldn’t lose it. She couldn’t lose it. If she repeated it enough, it would work, right? Nope. Maybe she could close the door in his face? Wait. No. How would that help her? She doubted a door could stop whatever he was about to turn into… Was she dreaming? Maybe it was the movie. Maybe she had lost her mind. Werewolves weren’t real, right? It was… a myth. It was for movies, for entertainment… it wasn’t a thing. Yet, the vivid image of his canines elongating was a little difficult to block out of her mind. It wasn’t a trick her eyes played on her…

Oh god. It was a thing.

Her first stop was her grandfather’s room. She kicked the door open before rummaging through his desk, trying to remember where he told her he left the sutras. She hadn’t paid attention! It was all for the show, for the visitors, the tourists… the gullible people! They couldn’t possibly work, right? She knew her grandpa was supposed to be a monk, but there was no way any of this crap worked. He had been selling it to tourists for years and acting a little cuckoo over it. But - it wasn’t real. What if that man - whoever he was - was putting all his faith into this… and then it didn’t work? Well, then she would die. Oh god. She sighed, her hands trembling as her fingers finally brushed up against the parchment paper. There. Please, for the love of all that is holy… work! They were both putting their faith into this and she had a strong feeling they were about to be disappointed…

Now for the handcuffs.

Handcuffs. Where was she supposed to get handcuffs? What kind of normal person had those lying around? What did he take her for… she didn’t… oh? OH GOD.

She ignored the heat burning her cheeks as she ran to her bedroom this time. She dropped to her knees, wincing as they hit the hard ground, and she bent over to reach a white plastic box under her bed. As she pulled it out, dust followed; she didn’t expect she’d ever use anything in it. She didn’t even know if she ever looked at it since she got it. Sango had given it to her following the first day at university. According to her, Kagome needed to loosen up. Kagome pulled the lid away, trying not to cringe as the action graced her with a box full of adult toys. It was in there somewhere. She moved a few long shaped articles out of the way before landing on what she was looking for… a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. As she stared at it, she almost didn’t want to bring them down with her, but the flashback of those long fangs staring at her persuaded her to go through with it.

Anything to not end up eaten by that, whatever he was. Werewolf, he said?

It wasn’t like either of them had time to be picky.

Now that she had gathered everything, she dashed back downstairs. Her foot almost slipped on a step a few times, but she reached the main floor mostly unharmed - maybe a few pulled muscles. To her surprise, all she found downstairs was the open door… did he leave? The well house. He said he only had a few minutes. She took a deep breath, hoping it would give her some courage, and she ran outside. The moon was bright enough to provide her with enough light to see as she made a beeline for the well house. As she noted the open door, she knew she would find him in there. Her heart was racing, bile rising in her throat, scorching her as it made its way up… would this end up being a bad dream? Would she wake up from it? Her jaw was trembling - despite the way she was grinding her teeth - and she felt like it was going to snap off.

Groans of pain brought her back to reality and forced her to add extra pep to her steps. Please still be human. What was she going to do if she found a wolf instead of a human? Somehow she didn’t want to know the answer to that. She peered into the well house, finding him bent in two on the floor, holding his stomach, his head into his chest. Not good. “I- I found everything.” It was placed against her body while she stared at him, unsure of what to do.

He threw his head back, revealing to her that his once blue eyes were now bright red. Not good, right? She stretched out her hand, dangling the pink handcuffs from her fingers. “H-handcuffs?”

She waited for a comment, a peal of laughter maybe - heck, at this point she’d take a dismissal. Anything for this night to be somewhat normal… but nothing. He dragged his breaths out, forming cold clouds of air around his mouth as he tried to control his breathing. She watched, bathed bread, wide-eyed, as he dragged himself to his knees and lifted enough of his chest to stretch out his arms. He dipped his head forward. His bangs covered his eyes, shielding their redness from her view. Oh. She was supposed to put them on - oh, okay. Yes. Okay. She could do that? Right. The sound of clinging metal filled the quiet vicinity as her trembling hands reached out for his. She opened them with more ease than expected, closing the first one around his wrist.

Kagome went to do the same on the other side, but his fingers stopped her. They wrapped themselves around her hand, gripping - dare she say clawing?- at her skin. “S-Sir? Hm…”

But all she got as an answer was a sort of growl. Not good.

Then came words.

Well. A word.

“H-hurry.”

As seconds ticked away, the grip loosened. She didn’t wait for him to release her fully before she yanked her arm away - in case he lost control again. She hurried to close up the other cuff and then backed away. “I- I-hm,” Words. Words Kagome. “Well - I guess I’ll put the - the sutras on the door?” That was cringe-worthy. She’d never done any of this stuff.

“W-windows. Walls.”

“O-okay.”

“Do you -”

“Go.” He was already fighting the transformation with every ounce of strength he had left. He didn’t want to tell her to leave; he wanted to trap her inside, offer the other side of himself a meal. But he wasn’t fucking supposed to think like that. He was never around anyone during the change; this was new, and it was dangerous. He needed her gone and far.

He needed this to work.

Else he was about to hurt a very innocent and kind person.

“Okay.”

Being told once was plenty.

She rushed out, slamming the door behind her as she left. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Okay. Focus. She had to focus, she could do this. She allowed herself one more moment of panic before she turned around and proceeded to stick the sutras… everywhere. There was a lot, and she would be damned if she let any of them go to waste. Her grandpa had a million of these - and they didn’t sell. If there was even a shred of hope that they might protect her and it - him - whatever… well, she would try it. I’m putting my faith in you grandpa, she thought. Why did that feel like a horrible, horrible, horrible, foolish mistake?

Once she covered as much of it as possible, she backed away, waiting. The night was as bright as could be, the moon at its highest peak in the sky. She pinched her lips together, forcing them to turn white, and she forgot how to breathe. Would she know? Would something happen? How big was he going to be? And was this happening? Maybe she had fallen asleep during her movie… maybe this was all a bad dream and she would wake up from this nightmare soon… yes. A nightmare. It was a nightmare. If she repeated it enough, would it become a reality?

“AAAAAHHHH!”

Not a nightmare.

The loudness of the heart-ripping scream sent her tumbling backward, landing straight on her rear. She watched, her hands clenched into fists, lips pressed into a white slash as it pounded the door, the wood creaking under the ministrations. Some parts of the sutras were peeling away, the force of the impact proving to be too intense. What if they didn’t hold… what if they didn’t even work in the first place? More deafening screams echoed into the quietness of the night, slashing through the eeriness while she scrambled to her feet. A normal person would run and yet she stood here. What if he got out? Where would he go next? Would it even help if she barricaded herself inside the house, or would he just tear it apart until he found her?

A warmth filled her belly, stretching and spreading until it reached the tip of her fingers. It felt odd considering the icy chill of the wind whistling through the shrine’s grounds, but it remained there as a ping in the back of her mind. Her focus was on the wolf. To top it off, there was the nagging voice of her grandpa, telling her that maybe - just maybe - she should have been paying attention to all of his ghosts and demons’ stories. There was no way in heck she would tell him he was right about it all - she’d never hear the end of it… well, that was assuming she lived long enough to see him ever again.

Right. Monster.

It stood to reason that the horrifying screams and growling should scare the living hell out of her. And yet, all she could hear was the pain - and she knew it was his. It hurt him. Of course, it hurt him. Had she ever really read a story where the transformation was pleasant? It begged to reason that in the insane case that it was real, it would hurt… He was in pain.

Creaaaaaaaak.

Nope. Not good.

She watched as one of the door’s wood plank cracked at the exact location where it was being repetitively banged. It would not hold. It would break. It would break and he would come out free and harm anything on its path. She wanted to believe he was harmless, but she had seen the fear in his eyes and the desperation in his voice when he had begged her to lock him up. He knew what it could do. If it scared him, then it should definitively scare her. What was she supposed to do? Her strength wouldn’t be enough to counter him and keep the door into place… it was hopeless.

Could there be enough of him left to get answers? He had so much faith in the sutras, but they had failed him. Every nerve in her body was on high alert, her muscles crisped, her heart was pounding, but she defied all the signals her body was desperately given her. She headed towards the danger instead of away from it. Oh, she was going to regret this later… Her teeth had sunk deep in her lip, breaking the fragile membrane and forcing blood to spill out. The tremble of her left hand was impossible to stop as she inched her fingers around the door’s handle, opening it.

First and last mistake.

There, in front of her, was no longer a man, but a beast. His long black fur was swallowing its face, barely allowing her to see a peak of his blue eyes. His snout was long, the nostrils flaring as it stared at her. It ravaged the inside of the well house, most likely because of its attempts at escaping. And now she had provided it with an opening. Her first - and horrible, horrible - reflex was to press her back against the door to shut it. Because why wouldn’t she lock herself in a tiny space with a deadly monster? It was the logical decision to make, right? Ugh. Now, there was nowhere to go, nothing to do. Had she even spared anything, anyone?

Until now, she had never realized how tiny the well house was. Very, very tiny.

Saliva dripped from the tip of his white fangs, warm puffs of air emanating from his nostrils with each exhale. The old floorboards scratched the palm of her hands as she crawled backward, foolishly attempting to put distance between herself and the beast. His blue eyes tracked her, following her with each motion she did. She expected it to launch itself at her every time she lifted one of her feet, but he didn’t. He remained still, his black fur assisting him in blending in with the darkness of the well house. He could pound her. He could eat her. The sutras hadn’t helped… and… She stared at the broken handcuffs around his… paws, one on each, the chain uniting them long broken. They didn’t help either…

She remembered how he had described himself as dangerous - the desperation in his voice. He would hurt her. There was no doubt about it. This was where she would die.

Kagome kept backing away and backing away until - there was nowhere to go. The back of her head hit the wall, and it dawned upon her that she had trapped herself in the corner. A wall behind her, a wall to her left, a wall to her right… and a senseless beast in front of her. This was it. She had run out of options. Of course, it hadn’t moved. Of course, it had waited. Why do any work when she was doing the hard part of it? Now she was an easy meal, a prey waiting to be picked on by its predator. Did she want to face her imminent death, or did she wish to close her eyes and take the straightforward way out like a coward? Was there even a right answer?

Her bottom lip quivered, the hair on the back of her neck rising as the statue like beast finally broke its trance. His steps were quiet as he neared her body, his focus always remaining on her face. He didn’t blink. He narrowed the distance separating them, his large body heaving with every intake of air. She meant to be brave; she meant to keep her eyes… heck- she wanted to scream. But she couldn’t find her voice. And really? Who would hear her? Up here, at the top of the stairs, in the depths of the well house? She’d be dog food long before anyone realized where she was… He’d eat her and then he would move on to his next meal…

At least her family wasn’t home…

The thundering of her heart in her rib cage was unbearable. The strain of the beats causing her immense pain, begging her to clutch at her chest. There was a ringing in her head, one that forced her to conclude she had gone deaf. There was no flashing of her life before her eyes. There was no thinking of what she hadn’t done, what she wished she could have had. Nothing - nothing but the pure, deadly fear that spread in her veins like poison. Her skin was ice, her breaths were scattered at best, her body almost refusing the rush of adrenaline that her imminent death was providing.

Please.

She didn’t want to go, not like this. Please. “STOP!” she croaked out, appealing to the human buried deep within him. She threw her hands in front of her, her fingers curled, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. “DON’T!”

THUD.

Her body trembled, her knees clacking against each other as she awaited the inevitable pain to come - but it didn’t. Despite the loud crash, which she thought came from the beast launching itself at her, there was nothing. No pain, nothing mangling her to death, no fangs ripping her flesh like it was silk… What? She dared to open her eyes, her eyelids fluttering as the fear of death lingered inside of her. Nothing. She allowed her arms to fall back at her sides, clearing her sight. There he was, stumbled backward, crashing into the pole of the well house. How in the world…

Kagome pressed her back to the nearby wall, using it as a support to stand up. Because of the shakiness of her legs, she pressed her palms to the wall, using the extra support to keep herself standing on her wobbly legs. This was it, right? This was the time to run away and save her life… and yet she remained where she stood. It wasn’t moving. Did she - did she kill it? She palmed at her chest, gripping the fabric of her shirt, her mouth suddenly pasty and dry. He might look like a beast now, but - there was a human in there. He was a person. She… killed someone? But - how? She didn’t do anything…

Crap.

Even though her instincts screamed at her to keep her distance, to flee in a foolish attempt to preserve her life, she found herself walking towards the werewolf. She exhaled loudly until she drained her lungs of air, each of her steps feeling like a death sentence. There was a piece of broken wood on its chest, but she couldn’t see it move… it had to be…

“AH!”

The second she leaned forward, it pounced on her. She landed backward, her back absorbing the shock, leaving her wincing in pain. A sudden pressure on her chest left her breathless, as the heavy paws of the wolves dug into her chest, her ribs threatening to break under the weight of its body. A long trail of saliva hung from its mouth, dripping until it splashed her chest. It felt warm against her icy skin, forcing a shiver out of her, goosebumps decorating her skin. The skin covering its fangs peeled back, showing her exactly what was about to dig into her skin. No.

Kagome put her hands to its chest, pushing it with all of her strength. At first, it didn’t budge, forcing her to hit it repetitively, smacking her palms into it, repeatedly. Her chest was on fire, the need for survival nesting inside of her. She wouldn’t let it eat her, and she wouldn’t let it hurt anyone else out there. Her fingers clutched around its fur, yanking at it, pushing forward, backward, forward, backward… Its head lowered, allowing her to feel the tip of the fangs through the fabric of her shirt. Please, please. “YOU DON’T WANNA DO THIS!”

“PLEASE!” she begged once more.

The desperation rose from within once more, the warmth inside of her spreading now, enveloping her entire body. Before she could blink, a warm pink glow surrounded them both. To her, it was soothing. To the beast? Its heavy head rested on her chest, but this time, it wasn’t to attack. Whimpers of pain emerged from its mouth as it wriggled on top of her, it’s heavy weight threatening to crush her. She gasped for air, her lungs unable to expand to get their fill of air. She forced her eyes shut, resuming her pushing against it, ignoring the warmth, the light, the pain it was in.

Another scream, louder this time.

She pushed and pushed.

The light became forceful and behind the pressure of her palms, expanded. The next thing she knew, she watched as the wolf was thrown against the wall, breaking it as he landed. It split the planks in half, not enough to give him an escape path, but enough that he could see and smell the outside - which worried her. Although not as much as the bright pink light that refused to die down. Was - was that coming from her?

Unfortunately for Kagome, that was as much of a thought process as it allowed her before it hopped back to its feet. And it wasn’t happy. It stared at her, growling, curling its top lip - and now she hoped that whatever that light trick was - she could do it again. She hurried to stand up properly, shoving her arms in front of her body, her palms wide open. Come on, come on. She could hear it; it was slowly walking towards her - probably thinking of the millions of ways it was going to tear her apart. She wasn’t looking forward to any of them. Come on! How did this work? A BUTTON? A CHANT? What in the world did she need to do in order not to die?

“Please, please, please,” she repeated under her breath. Not today, not today. This was the last time she ever opened her door again.

She felt soft fur beneath her touch, her heart racing, caught in her throat as though she was going to be sick. She gripped it before tugging and then shoving him as hard as she could to create some distance. It was then that the pink light finally grew in size, tossing its body much further than her strength alone could. She heard it whimper as the light blinded her. She scrambled to her feet, but with each step she took forward, she did it with no notion of where she was heading. Its cries of pain grew louder, and she knew she was getting close. She kept her arms stretched out, thinking it would provide her with a safe space, and she kept on pushing forward.

Finally, she hit its body, feeling it resist against the light coming out of her hands. She didn’t want to kill it, but she didn’t know how to stop it. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face, her heart pumping hard but slow.

Her head grew dizzy as she licked her dried lips, trying to keep as much focus as she could. “I’m sorry,” she muttered as she tried to clench her hands closed, but it did nothing to stop whatever was happening.

It went on, draining her with each passing second. The light slowly dimmed out, but by then, her eyes were closing on their own. Soft, warm. It was all she could think of as she buried her face in the wolf’s fur. He wasn’t making any sound anymore. All she could feel was the rising and caving of its chest with each slow, dragged out breaths it took. The wolf wasn’t dead.

But she was sleepy.

So sleepy.

Not a peek of pink could be seen, darkness swallowing the well house once more. Her arms were limped by her side as she gave in to the exhaustion.

One second, just one second, and she’d wake up.

One second.

-E-

The warm, bright light of the sun. That was what pulled her out of her peacefulness. It broke through the cracks in the well house, burning through her closed eyelids. Despite the earliness of the day, the heat of the sun was unmistakable; it was wrapping around her body like a soft silk blanket. She peered through half-closed eyelids, taking in the shamble that surrounded her. As her foggy brain lagged, not quite registering the events of the night before, she arched her back, stretching her sore body. She soon concluded that something was limiting her movements.

Something.

As in, something draped across her waist.

Wait.

She looked down. Yup. That was an arm.

And a large hand.

“EEK!”

She rolled to the left, landing flat on her stomach, her chin dipping into the floor. Ouch. The-wolf-but-man-stranger was there. Laying… next to her? Into her? Were any of these details as important as the fact that he was bare-naked? Hair wild, chest chiseled by a knife and a dangling bit. Oh, dear god. She popped her lips together, inching her head forward as to not look at it. Because pressing into him was fine and enough but looking was the part that was too much. This definitively redefined the vision of the crazy stranger banging at her door. Banging. Nope, nope. Come on, brain, focus. Her heart raced as the evening and the little spar rushed back through her memories. At least he was human again, and probably a lot less deadly than he had been.

Her skin remained sweaty from their nightly activities, despite the few hours of sleep they had. The warmth of his hand lingered like a ghostly presence.

“Fuck.”

And he was alive. Whatever little show or display of power she had - he hadn’t died from it. Another check in the good column.

He smacked a hand over his face, groaning into his palm. “What the fuck.” He never felt good after a transformation, but this was the next level. It felt like he had shattered every single bone in his body. Pushing his shoulders backward was enough to make him wince. He pulled his hand downward, dragging his bottom lip along, and stared at a very panicked, very confused girl. Right. The girl. The sutras. Wait. Why was she here?

“You - sorry. Why are you here?”

Did he just - “Why am I here? Really? Maybe because you tried to break down the well house and eat me.” Nope, nope brain do not go there right now. The nakedness was not helping.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” The word how didn’t make it past his lips, but she could tell he was dying to know. “I d-don’t know. I - I guess you’re not the only freak,” she settled on answering.

He had learned early on that holy powers were one of the few things that could keep him contained. Maybe it was no surprise that a girl from a shrine could come out unharmed from an encounter with his inner beast. Regardless of the reason, he was relieved - and maybe a tad intrigued. Werewolves, attacks, powers… and yet there she was, not going out of her mind. That was new. Two people knew of his condition - well, three now - and he never expected someone to be so calm about it. Minus the freak thing - but she had used the word to label herself as well…

“Thank you.”

Not staring. Looking up. It had been impossible to have a coherent conversation before this - so this was better. Talking. Something they didn’t do before all this. “If you’re so scared you’re gonna hurt someone, why were you out there?”

“I’ve never run out of time before. I didn’t plan on being on the loose.”

“So werewolves?” she asked, dusting her pants with her hands out of nervousness. “Is it a Halloween thing?”

“It’s more of a full moon thing.”

“Have you always -”

“No. Let’s say a camping trip turned nightmarish.”

“Oh.”

“After that, I kinda had to figure it out.”

Now she felt bad. Very, very bad. She had almost chastised him about being outside when he knew he was going to turn and it appeared that he never asked for it and he was pretty much on his own. At least the guilt was distracting her from his penis -his nakedness. “So you don’t know -”

“Any other wolves? No.”

“Oh.” Did she know how to say anything else? What was she even supposed to say? They were strangers, right? She couldn’t unmake him a werewolf. She couldn’t change anything about his situation. She doubted her sympathy meant much… “I’m sorry.”

“No worries. I’m used to it. What I wouldn’t refuse though is - some clothes? Unless gawking at my naked body was how you wanted me to repay your kindness?”

“W-what- GAH!” Her cheeks turned to fire as she glanced away from him, shielding her eyes with her hand. The free peep show. Right. Did she really need a reminder not to ogle the naked werewolf? She had been so caught up in the conversation she had forgotten about the whole completely-naked-as-the-day-he-was-born part. “I - I probably have some clothes that could fit you.” Souta’s clothes were out of the question, but if she was right, her mother had kept a few boxes filled with her father’s clothes. They were out of style, but they should fit him. Anything to cover that 6 packs and the very distracting trail of hair.

“Oh, I don’t mind if you wanna look some more,” he said with a grin.

“I’m good,” she said, turning away from him. Damn it. Seriously? Less than six hours ago he had tried to devour her…

“Sorry about the handcuffs, by the way.”

“What?”

He bent over, picking up the fluffy pink handcuffs. “Sorry about this.” He grinned. “I’d hate to think about what kind of future fun I ruined for ya.”

“I’ve never - they were- it was in a box - a gag gift really,” she stumbled, explaining.

“Mm-hmm. A box, you say?”

“No - it’s not. Ugh. Look, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I have more sturdy ones at home if you want. I can replace them.”

Now he was teasing her on purpose. “I think you need them more than I do,” she croaked out with a fairly steady voice. “I- you can come inside,” she added, diverging the conversation in another direction. She had already dealt with the wolf part of him. Letting him into the house while he remained a stranger wasn’t that crazy now, was it? They had passed the point of crazy a long time ago.

“Kouga.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name’s Kouga.”

Right. They had never gotten that far. “Kagome,” she sheepishly replied as she tried to step out of the tiny space they were in together.

“Nice to meet you, Kagome. Now, as lovely as that sounds, I think I’ll wait for you here. Not sure I wanna parade outside naked. But if you invite me over for breakfast once I’m dressed, I wouldn’t say no. I’m hungry as a wolf.”

Ignoring his cheeky joke, she turned around, staring him down. “So, protection, clothes, and food?”

“I’ll be honest, I’d beat myself up if I didn’t try to woo the girl who survived my fangs and kicked my ass.”

“I-” What was he saying? “I- I’ll get the clothes.”

To say that he was forward for a man who had completely turned her world view upside was — not enough. When she had originally met him he had been in a panic. This version of him was quite different. If he had been gone by the time morning had arrived, she probably wouldn’t have recognized him in the streets. He carried himself differently, his features lite up his face in another way. But - But - Breakfast. Really? And yet she didn’t say no.

Well, she had already survived the night.

There was no harm in enjoying a meal where she wasn’t the main course, right?

At least, there was no harm until the next full moon. So much for a boring Halloween, snuggled up to a blanket. No, she spent hers snuggled up to a werewolf. God, that sounded insane. She was officially insane.

-E-

“I can-”

“No.”

“But I-”

“No.”

“Is being a commanding pain in the ass part of being a werewolf?”

He chuckled. “Unless you know a lot of other werewolves, I’m sure I can answer yes and you would be none the wiser.”

“True.” She gave up, sighing as she let her shoulders drop. The man - Kouga - was roaming through her kitchen, making her breakfast. Was her life now a string of strange events tied in together? If that wasn’t enough, she quickly realized that his boldness knew no limits. He was at ease around her, nearly forcing her to forget she met him the previous night as he announced that werewolves were real. “So - vampires, witches… is that real too?”

“Asks the girl with holy powers,” he replied, before dropping a dash of spices in the pan.

“The what?”

He quirked an eyebrow. “The only way you subdued me is with holy powers. From the looks of it, the sutras didn’t work.” He had half expected her to deny his breakfast request - she’d done more than enough. But she didn’t. She let him into her house. If he were honest, he thought she’d deny him last night. Maybe brush him off as a drunk or a Halloween prank, but she didn’t. She had guts.

“Yeah, I didn’t think my grandpa’s sutras would.”

“Guess the powers skipped a few generations.”

“The holy powers?”

“Someone has to take down the bad guys. My guess is your ancestors used to do that.”

“So you’re a bad guy?”

“Me? No. You’re lucky. I’m as charming as they come.”

“Have you looked at the well house?”

“Why do you think I’m cooking you breakfast? I mean - I usually do that after the amazing sex but, I’m nothing if not flexible. We can mix it up.”

“You’re confident for someone who would want most women running after what happened.”

“And yet you invited me into your home.”

He never had the talk before. After all, the wolfish form was only imposed on him one night a month - most of the time. He’d never seen the need to have it since he’d never found anyone serious. It was refreshing to be so openly honest. Minus his monthly condition, the rest of the changes were easy enough to hide; craving for bloody meats, a stronger than normal noise… good hearing. No one needed to know about it, and most of the time it played to his advantage.

“I think we established I was insane the moment I helped you out.”

“Or kind.”

“Or kind,” she repeated with a roll of the eyes.

She watched as he popped an omelet unto a plate and walked it over to her. As he put it down, she noticed the scars on his arm. “Does it hurt?”

“Making omelets?”

“Transforming.”

He shrugged. “It’s not as painful as it used to be.”

“Do you - remember?”

“Not really. It’s mostly fuzzy, and it usually takes me days to put some pieces together. Most of the time I don’t do much though - so I don’t really care. Would love to remember last night though,” he added with a wink.

She picked up the fork next to her plate and poked at her food. “You know, I brought you down a shirt, right?”

“You helped me. It wouldn’t be right to deprive you of this sight.”

“Who says I wanna look?”

He tapped his nose. “I don’t just turn into a wolf.” He sat down next to her. “I also have eyes.”

“I didn’t look.”

“You’re right, you gawked. I apologize.”

“I didn’t - okay, you know what. Thank you for the omelet - and thank you for breaking the well house and everything else. But hm, I’m good,” she hurried to say, flustered. She didn’t need him to encourage the crazy side of her brain. The man had turned into a werewolf okay. It was not the time to be admiring his body or encouraging his crazy flirting. It was time to try to forget this insanity and move on.

“Wouldn’t be very nice of me.” He stood up, inching closer to her. One of his palms laid flat against the cold wooden surface of the table while the other hand gripped at the chair. “I have to say thank you.”

Oh. He was close. Really close. She placated her back against the chair, creating the illusion of distance. Was a heart supposed to beat this fast? And… could he not wear the t-shirt she brought down? “I- Well- you’ve said it. So, we’re good.”

“I disturbed your evening, injured you, broke your well house. We can’t be even.” He tilted his head to the side, a grin on his lips. Her nervousness was permeating the air, but there was another scent lingering behind. She was a rare find, one in a million. He didn’t know if it was because she kicked the beast’s ass, or the kind nature - one that could almost be described as insane - but she had him hooked. Anytime he thought she might do something, she did the opposite.

She somehow thought it a good idea to lock herself in a small space with a beast. Who did something like that?

“I-I think we’re even.” No matter how much she arched her back or tried to become one with the chair, she couldn’t increase the space between them. A little more - just a little more. But that became one push too many. “EEK!” The scream passed her lips as she tumbled backward, bracing herself for a painful blow.

Fortunately for her, the blow never came. Instead, she collided headfirst into a naked, sturdy chest. Somehow, he had the time to spin them around, hitting the ground in her place. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, large, callus hands palming at the bare skin peeking through her shirt. She put her hands flat against his chest, lifting herself with eyes wide opened. “A-are you okay?”

“A little extra speed and sturdiness. Other perks. Amongst others,” he pitched in with a wink.

A fire burned through her as the meaning of his words settled in. She wanted to speak, find her voice, but she couldn’t. How could she when his fingers were brushing up the line of her spine, sending tingles through her body? She couldn’t think, she couldn’t focus. The sensations he brought forth were the only thing on her mind. He felt hard and warm beneath her, his larger body encapsulating hers completely. She more than knew how deadly he could be, but it did not instill an inch of fear in her. No, it was more of a thrill. Something was deeply, deeply wrong with her.

He’d always feel everything at another intensity after his transformation; the needs, the adrenaline, the senses. It made him more reckless as he followed his animal instincts more than human reason. Maybe it was why he couldn’t resist the bare neck she offered him as she pushed her head back. The scent, the pounding of her heart, the soft supple feeling of her skin gliding across his fingers, the goosebumps that followed his touch. One little taste, one brief touch. Before he knew it, he had his lips on her neck, peppering kisses alongside the column of her throat.

Her first reaction was to dig her blunt nails in his chest, a moan escaping her. Teeth grazed her skin and hands snaked their way up and up until he was grabbing her shoulder from behind. Focus, focus. But it was slipping from her. She felt a warmth fill her chest, the same one she had felt last night while fighting for her life - except this time, there was no pink light engulfing them. It was just heat. There she was, sprawled on top of a stranger, her legs squeezing around his waist as he worked his way to her chin.

“I-Kou-”

“Kouga,” he whispered against her skin.

Right. “I don’t - I don’t think this is a good idea.” He made it to the corner of her lips. Her eyes were closed, her dampening hair gluing to the back of her neck.

It took a moment, enough for her heart to beat a few times, but she found his grip on her loosening. He let his arms drop to his sides, ignoring the pull, the need. She’d bested him and it was hard to control the raging beast wanting to claim her as his own. “You’re free to go,” his tone was raspy, the words being forced out.

She was. He had let go of her and yet she was holding on to him, her fingers inching themselves to his shoulders. Was it to pull herself up or to tighten her grip? The last 12 hours felt like a whirlwind and now her body was buzzing. “I-”

But nothing.

No movement, no motion. She was still like a lake during a windless day.

While she remained filled with uncertainty, his choice was obvious. Before she could fill her lungs with air again, his hand palmed at her scalp, fingers tangling with her hair, and he used his grip to bring her to him. As she gasped, he pressed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. There was no resistance as she met his kiss, her lips moving against his. He tasted like pine, like a campfire on a chilly night. She melted her body to his, every touch, every connection setting a fire inside of her. More wasn’t enough. His tongue swept across the seam of her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider. His hands were back on her body, tugging at the straps of her shirt.

She felt them slip down, baring her shoulders to him, but as she leaned forward, she didn’t care. He tugged further down, exposing more of her chest - all of it. She had been alone, watching a movie; she hadn’t bothered with a bra. Cold air wrapped around her, her nipples erecting as her shirt bundled around her waist. Strong hands gripped at her waist and he tore his mouth from hers, lowering himself. He took one nipple in his mouth, forcing a jerk motion that had her arching her back. When was the last time someone had touched her? It was too long ago for her to remember.

Sharper than normal teeth nibbled at the tip of her breast, eliciting more moans from her. She clenched, feeling the wetness spreading, her underwear dampening. Her hips buckled, rubbing herself against him. The hardness growing in his pants became obvious with each stroke of her hips. One of his hands found her other breast, fingertips brushing up against the nipple, flickering it, offering a gentle tug. She bit her lip, trying to tone down the sounds she was making. He pulled off her nipple with a soft pop, moving his mouth back up to hers.

He didn’t waste time snaking his fingers inside the band of her sweatpants, feeling the lace of her underwear beneath his touch. He tugged the pants downward, freeing her from their confines as he pulled them down below her rear. Because she laid on top of him, it was easy to remove them completely, tossing them far enough that she couldn’t reach them again; she wouldn’t need them, anyway. At least he didn’t plan on it. She tasted like heaven and he wanted a taste of every part of her. He had a good idea where he wanted to start, but their current position would not do.

His hand covered the back of her neck, bringing her in for another kiss. His tongue slipped inside, tasting her, tangling with her own. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it forward, restraining himself as he slowly released the grip he had on her. “I’ve got a better idea,” he hushed, wrapping one arm around her waist. He used his newfound grip to spin them, landing her on her back while he hovered on top of her. He softened the hit with his arm before gently snaking it away from her. Two hands reached her rear, and he squeezed, lifting her ever so slightly, while his mouth found hers again.

This position allowed for more possibilities. He tore his lips away and kissed his way down. All that was left in his way was the white lace underwear. He reached her navel with his mouth, lingering, slowing down his pace, opening his mouth enough to leave a wet trail as he kept working his way down. He felt her body shiver beneath his, her hips jerking forward. “Patience,” he whispered. He placed an open mouth kiss against her covered core, feeling the dampness that had soaked through the fabric. One of his hands held her leg in place, fingers digging into the soft skin of her leg, while he used his other hand to hook a finger inside the underwear. He peeled it away, moving it to the side to allow himself better access.

Once his prize was in view, he dove in. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking as she moaned. He traced circles with his tongue, feeling her trying to pull away from the sensations. His fingertip traced her outer lips, gliding across the wetness before he pushed it in. As a response, she clenched around his finger, contracting, tempting him with pleasures to come. He added a second finger, his pace picking up, and he heard the soft gasp it earned him. Sliding his digits in and out of her slick cunt, he lifted his thumb, pulling his tongue away so he could trace circles with his thumb over her clit. She squeezed his fingers; her back arching.

“Ugh.”

He continued the teasing for a few more instants before he removed his soaked fingers, leaving her bare. He watched her buckle her hips into the emptiness, waiting for a beat, before rewarding her. His open mouth found her wetness and he dove in with hunger. His tongue lapped at her, curling inside, leaving warmth and tingles everywhere it touched. Her fingers were quick to find his long hair, tangling her digits with his locks. She pulled when the sensations became overwhelming, slowly untangling his ponytail. She wanted to pull him away and pull him closer at the same time.

She wanted to forget the insanity of this; she wanted to stop thinking. Everywhere he touched, every brush up against her skin was like a fire was being lit. She didn’t know it could feel like this. Her body was humming, filled with a brightness she hadn’t known until last night. Something inside of her was reacting to him, and she couldn’t understand what it was. But she wanted more - she needed more. Her hips jerked to meet every motion of his tongue and she lost herself in her moans.

Once he finally pulled away, juiced dripped from his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a grin on his face. Everything about her, from the feel of her skin to the sweetness of her scent was exhilarating. He gripped the elastic band from the sweatpants she had lent him and he tugged at him, removing the only piece of clothing that was separating him from her body. Once they were kicked off his ankles and discarded on the floor, he inched himself higher, taking in the sight beneath him. Perfect. He nestled himself between her legs, his two hands on each side of her. His cock was throbbing, the promises of her tightness became too much.

The head of his cock slid across her slit, the wetness spreading, forcing him to wrap his hand around it. He aimed it at her entrance once more and pushed a bit more forcefully, stretching her slowly. She threw her head back, her body shivering as he entered inside of her, inch by inch. Her fingers dug into the skin of his biceps, squeezing hard enough to leave a mark, but she didn’t care. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, hot pants warming her skin. Once he was settled within, pushing enough to fill her to the brim, he glided his hands down, wrapping them around her legs.

He lifted them, bringing them around his neck, allowing him more depth. She clenched around him, hands leaving his biceps to lay on his chest. Oh god. “K-kouga.”

Kouga picked up his speed, burying himself deeper inside of her. Each of his strokes was harder than the one before, her wetness allowing him to slip in and out as rapidly as he wanted. Her legs rose every time he entered her, the deepness overwhelming her. She buried her face in his chest, releasing her sounds of pleasures with no restraints. Her blunt fingernails clawed at his back, probably tearing the flesh, but at this point, neither gave a damn. His teeth were sinking in the skin of her shoulders, nibbling at it, tugging just a little too hard. He’d have marked his territory for all to see.

Time stopped. Her throat was raw from the screams that spilled her lips and all she could feel was the way he stretched her. Her legs hooked around his back, keeping him inside, preventing him from pulling out as she lifted her hips, inching him deeper and deeper. She felt her toes curl, her voice raspy from her desperation. Just a little more. And she came undone around him, her thighs clenching, aching from her grip around him. Her legs were slipping, lowering to his waist as she forgot how to breathe.

A searing heat spilled into her, making her clench harder around his cock, milking every drop away from him. His forehead banged on hers, his long dark hair draping around them. Every muscle in his body was pulsating, screeching, as he kept an unbalance stand on top of her, doing his best to not crush her. He knew what was coming, but she didn’t. He gazed at her, watching as her eyes opened wide while the head of his cock swelled inside of her. It earned him a half-moan, half-gasp before she pinched her lips together, barely withholding a moan in the confines of her mouth.

“W-what?”

He chuckled, enjoying the added tightness of her cunt. “It’s a werewolf thing,” he teased.

It took a moment, though neither seemed to mind until finally, he could pull himself out of her. His cock remained semi-hard as he instantly missed the warmth she had provided. His head dipped to the side of her face and he peeled his body away from hers. His heart was pounding in his chest, the adrenaline rushing through his blood finally dying down. His skin was clammy, sweat covering him, as he took one deep breath. He threw a side glance her way, noticing her eyes were closed, her chest barely rising with each breath she took.

“Is - the stamina a werewolf thing too or?”

He chuckled. “If you’re asking if I can go again…”

If she didn’t feel so absolutely drained, she might have blushed. “I- I don’t think…”

“I’ll give you a minute,” he said with a smirk. “If you want, I’ll go get the handcuffs. I’m sure we could find a use for them, anyway.”

Kagome gave him a weak half slap before she laid her hands on her bare stomach, a soft, warm humming vibrating through her body. Her legs remained a little weak, and she knew there was no way she could use them to stand. At least not right now. Then again, according to him, she wasn’t going anywhere.

So much for a quiet Halloween.

-The End-


End file.
